A Wagtail of 10
by rangertennyson005
Summary: Ben Tennyson who is now 18 years old gets messed up at his last year of high school.So as the last resort he takes an offer to Tokyo university and adventure begins.What changes an ashikabi who is a world famous hero gonna make.Well,let's see( Ben 10 AU).1st chap updated.please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Dun dun dun! Now our show shall begin!**

The scene begins in Tokyo,with a man standing on a clock tower .That was Hiroto Minaka, president of MBI. He was wearing, a white business suit, white shoes, white gloves, and to top everything off a bright white cape.

As he gazed out into the city he couldn't help but grin. "There are 108 spirits of the emancipated Sekirei." Bringing a glove covered hand to his glasses he muttered out loud. "Now...Shall we start?" His voice slowly getting louder. "A Renewal...A New Strength...**A MIRACULOUS LOVE STORY!"**

**(In Bellwood)**

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. A name that we all know, the wielder of the awe inspiring Ultimatrix who has just turned 18 a few months ago. Many things have changed since last 3 years, like the team having been disbanded because Gwen and Kevin wanted to return to normal , during this time-frame found some new ultimate forms. A very heartbreaking break up with Julie and the sudden demise of Maxwell, his beloved grandpa, wore on Ben more than he'd like to admit. It took noticeable time for Ben to adjust after that but he finally let go of it because that's what Gram pa Max wanted him to .Also Ben found an interest in Chun Kuk Do .With personal training and a lot of hard work and practice Ben managed to learn enough to even amaze Chuck Norris height even grew on a satisfiable level .Even his physique was much better than his old days.

Now handling fan girls, fighting villains old and new, dealing with the still annoying Will Harrangue, stopping criminals both alien and human, recovering from his nasty break up with Julie, Ben was busier than ever. Finally he grew up and became more mature now, his egoistic and cocky attitude have lessened to more satisfactory levels, as had his infamous overconfidence but they are still present(and always will be).

Last year was a bit hectic for him as Vilgax attacked earth once more with more force and power than ever and forced the trio to team up once again but still the worst thing happened. ,Nope, nothing like the end of the world. It's just that he sucked at the last year of his high school. His grades were worst than ever this time ,he barely passed because he possessed a very good memory

His grades were not good enough to get him admission also there was an influential guy out there to harass him every possible way he can(guess who)but Gwen and Kevin came to his aid. Trying to get into a college he learnt about an exchange offer from Tokyo university which was a bit costly but money was not his big concern also they were offering the subjects he wanted and a quality time away from Harangue won't be he signed up for it

So all was set famous Ben 10 was going to Tokyo now

(Present day)

A small party was taking place at Mr. Smoothie , consisting all of his close friends

"So Ben, ready to leave now? "Kevin said

"Well that's what I should be doing right now. "Ben said with a smile

"You're going to love it in Tokyo and don't worry about where you're going to live. I arranged a place for you to stay. "Gwen said joining them

"Thanks Gwen, you are a big help."Ben said

"Dude, I hate to admit this, but you have finally grownup now. "Kevin said

"Thanks Kev, I'm flattered. "Ben said in a teasing tone

"And still Azmuth won't give you Master Control."Gwen said in a dry tone. Ben has a history of letting Master control's power go to his head, so it's understandable that Azmuth would be reluctant to give it back to Ben.

"He will on my 20th birthday, well that's what he promised. "Ben said with a sigh

"Not like you will need that in time with the number of your alien heroes and time transformed before timing out is increasing ."Kevin said with a smirk

"Thanks buddy. After all I am great Ben 10, or perhaps now I can say Ben 40!"Ben retorted

"Sorry, I got mistaken. You are still the same. "Kevin answered with a somewhat disappointed tone.

"And we like you the same way. "Gwen answered as they broke up in laughter.

After the party and reunion was over Ben returned home and slept in his room .Not that he knew he is rushing to one mess from the other bigger mess.

In the morning, All of the Tennyson's are at the Airport of the city for say farewell to Ben.

"Take care and don't forget to call us Ben! "Sandra Tennyson said hugging him tighter with watery eyes.

"Take care and well you know how to do your things. But still stay out of trouble son. "Carl said ruffling his hair.

"Take care and stay out of trouble Dufus."Gwen said hugging him tightly.

"Stay out of trouble Dude."Kevin said shaking his hand.

"I will and take care of yourself guys, I will be in touch."Ben said and waved his hands before he rushed in the airport.

And the flight left containing the hero of Bellwood in it, To his next adventure.

The journey was tiring and it took a long time for Ben to reach Tokyo. When he got there, he stretched his muscles and put on his new navy blue jacket. Ben was wearing a black shirt, grayish black pants and black&white sport shoes .He rose from his seat and reached the floor lazily then he relaxed a bit and let out a breath of relief.

"Mom should have let me take the Plumbers' offer to drop me here. "Ben mumbled and went to collect his suitcases. He stopped at a canteen for favorite his milkshake and after some refreshing breakfast he was recharged, It is still difficult for him to go out in public like this, but he was used to all this now.

Outside, He got a view of the city. It was not bad, not bad at all. Tokyo is a very big city, Maybe the biggest he's ever been in on Earth. He will enjoy it here.

Taking a taxi to the given address Ben reached the area where he was gonna be living from now. It was a nice area ,near the city, near his college and not to forget the duplex was pretty big after he insisted the driver drove him around. Ben took the gushing from the driver in stride and instead took a photo and he said to Ben that it's not every day a superhero travels in his taxi and gave him his number and insisted to call him if he ever need a taxi. He will give him a free ride whenever he truly needed it. Soon the "fan"left and Ben chuckled and thought that he is pretty famous here then he turned his attention to the duplex.

"So this is the address Gwen mentioned."Ben said looking at the duplex.

"Excuse me. "A voice said from behind.

Ben turned around and saw a middle-aged man standing there.

"Hello, Ben Tennyson. It's a pleasure to have you here, I am your landlord Hayate Higurashi." The man introduced himself with a bow

"Well, it's nice to meet you too sir. "Ben said extending his hands which the man shook it eagerly

"Please come in, my driver will carry your luggage in. "said Hayate with a smile.

"Okay. "Ben nodded and got in the duplex as Hayate explained to him the first floor was for him to live and Ben was thankful for being famous because without that he wouldn't have gotten a very good place to stay at. Ben expected Gwen to chose a perfect and comfortable place for her cousin. After giving him the keys(not to mention taking his photos and autograph)Hayate left.

And Ben did the first thing that came to his mind: "SLEEP.". He slept on a comfortable bed leaving all his thoughts aside for now. Tomorrow would be a important day for him because he was going to see Tokyo for the first time After taking a 8 hours rest ,he woke up and took a bath.

"Now it's time to take a tour to the city. "Ben said to himself as he put up some nice clothes and left for wandering the city on his own.

Just after walking a bit he had heard some voices and rushed at the source of them When he got there, Ben was dumbfounded by what he just saw. A girl with a very big & heavy hammer was fighting with a girl who was using a whip and they were strong enough to break the concrete.

"_Could they be aliens in disguise _?"Ben thought.

His train of thought ended as the girl with whip got the better of the other girl and hit her with a powerful whip strike. The hammer wielding girl slammed on ground bruised and defeated.

Ben rushed forward and stood in front of the girl to protect her.

"Look whoever you are I am not going to let you hurt her so just back down! "Ben said in a threatening tone

Yashima looked up at her savior as a strange heat passed through her and a blush formed on her face. he could be her ashikabi, No, her body was telling her that he was her ashikabi. But it was a bad couldn't let Mitsuha harm him

"Stay out of this boy or I will make you." Mitsuha said with arrogance

"Well I have just one thing to do, It's hero time! "Ben said with a grin as he slammed the Ultimatrix dial

The sekireis looked as in a green flash** Benwolf** appeared in his place .They may haven't left the island but still MBI used television to inform him so they now surely knew who he could be

With the element of surprise gone,Ben pressed the dial once more and an orange furred slightly bigger Ultimate Benwolf appeared in his place

"Ben 10, what on earth are you of all people doing here?"Mitsuha said with anger in her voice as she lashed out at him with her whip, which Ben easily dodged.

"Your answer is here! "Ben said and he emitted an orange colored ultra sonic howl .The attack was fast as Mitsuha was barely able to dodge it, but her relief didn't last longer as Ben punched her in her abdomen and scratched her back with his claws .She yelled in pain as Ben again sent an upper cut on her jaw. Before she can regain her balance Ben emitted his ultra sonic howl once again a bit powerful then last time. She was sent flying away in the air cursing Ben's name .

"There goes one more."Ben said as he reverted back to his human form and clasped his hands to shed of the dust.

Now Ben turned around and looked at Yashima. Ben noticed she was looking him with a somewhat love struck look in her eyes. She had short light brown hair with blue ribbons woven in, She wore a thigh length, tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long eyes were brown which was staring him with a heartwarming gaze.

Before Ben can understand something that girl slammed upon him and ...KISSED HIM!

He felt something soft entering into his mouth as a he felt a warm feeling through him.

Then two light wings came out of her back. Ben was totally in shock over this development Sure, he understood that girls liked him now, but it was still strange what happened just now.

Then the girl broke out the kiss and looked at the dumbfounded hero. She took few steps back and looked at him with the same love struck look

Then she shyly spoke with a bright smile "I am...No.84 Yashima,yours now and forever."

"HUH...WHAT?!"Ben yelled in shock.

**Thanks to my beta Galvantula866 It look's a lot better do you like it?please review**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sekirei? Just what is a sekirei? I have never heard about that before," Ben thought, then Yashima spoke once again breaking him from his train of thought.

"Are you OK Ashikabi-Sama?"Yashima asked out of worry.

"Huh? First thing I need to ask is can you explain to me what happened just before and what is this ashikabi and sekirei thing?"Ben asked.

"Ashikabi: It means you are my master and I am your sekirei. I belong to you, My body ,my heart and my soul they belong to only you now and forever," Yashima spoke shyly as she gently took his hand in hers

"WHAT?!"Ben yelled in shock, as this was new even to him. Girls chased him and adored him now a days due to his fame but that girl was calling him her master and by seeing what happened before he was sure of one thing: she was most definitely not human.

"Whoa, slow down girl. Also, what's with the master stuff?" Ben said a bit embarrassed .He didn't like where this is going.

" We Sekirei, we live for our Ashikabi. Over the last few months we are released to search for our Ashikabi to complete us. and I've found mine...""Yashima began and grabbed Ben's another free hand but before she can finish Ben's I phone rang. A bit annoyed at the interruption Ben flipped out his phone open and saw it was an unknown number.

Ben groaned in frustration and saw it was a video message from an unknown number. Now that caught his attention. Why would someone send him a video message from the unknown number? Ben wanted to find out,so he touched the screen and opened the message

Then he saw a white-haired man who wore white gloves ,white suit and laughing like the mad scientists from the movies. Ben knew who he was. He was Hiroto Minaka, president of MBI. MBI's progress had made even the Plumbers suspicious. MBI had progressed tremendously over the last 15 years. In the medical field company MBI was unbeatable. Ben also noticed MBI has brought up most of the Tokyo and had its own military. What would a man like him wanted to do with him?

"Greetings and congratulations, world-famous Ben 10,"Minaka spoke with a grin.

"I am so not in the mood to talk right now. Could you PLEASE tell me what you want?" Ben said, a bit of frustration in his voice.

"Hello professor," Yashima greeted.

"Hello No.84. It looks like you have found your ashikabi and I must say I am pretty much impressed with your choice!"Minaka spoke while adjusting his glasses.

"So you are behind all this! Can you TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!"Ben yelled into the Iphone.

"My My, quite impatient aren't we Ben? Ben 10, you have been selected for the sekirei plan. No.84, Yashima is among 108 sekireis which are released in the city to find their destined ones and take part in creating new legends."Then he took another pose and continued."For they will fight!"

Then he stopped for taking a breath and continued to cry out "Fight! fight! and fight! until the last ashikabi and sekirei remains to collect their prize!"

After taking another dramatic pose he continued on."The chance to ascend to the heavens and hold the fate of the world in their hands! That...is the Sekirei Plan, my dear friend."

"Just wait a sec, you are making it look like an arcade game or something. "Ben said processing the information in his mind

"You are right Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. It is and you must not disclose the secret of the sekirei plan to anyone or MBI will do bad things to you."

"HUH. Are you threatening me? Do you know who are you messing with right now?"Ben said a bit angry.

"Don' be angry Benjamin. You are still a little kid against the MBI ,now I am taking leave because I have some important things to do. Goodbye for now- "And the screen closed

"HEY ASSHOLE, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?!"Ben yelled, making Yashima look at him.

"Ashikabi sama," Yashima spoke looking at him worryingly.

Ben took a long breath and relaxed his muscles a bit. Then he spoke with a smile. "Hey Yashima cut out this master crap ok? You can call me Ben!" he explained as he extended his hand to the girl.

"As you wish Ben sama," Yashima spoke as she took his hand and smiled brightly.

"OK don't add suffixes, I don't own you, OK?" Ben spoke trying to make the situation better.

But It had a reverse effect as Yashima broke in tears and started sobbing. Now he was feeling bad. He didn't want to make a girl cry like this.

"Hey, calm down, will ya? I am sorry, did I say something wrong ?"Ben said comforting her.

"Are you rejecting me because I am weaker than you? Please accept me Ben sama. I will do anything you say. I won't speak a word even if you beat me or do anything to me. I will bear everything with a smile if I am able to serve you, so please don't leave me!"Yashima spoke sobbing more in his chest.

"I know I am gonna regret this. "He mumbled under his breath and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Well I don't want you as slave, I want you as a friend. "as he gently rubbed her back.

Yashima stopped crying and brushed her tears against Ben's shirt and spoke with a bright smile. "You are too respectful and kind, Ben sama. I will fight for you and I won't lose."

"OK, just one question why do have to fight for me?"Ben asked a bit curious.

"If I'll lose then I will be separated from you. Even the slightest thought of it scares me, so I will never lose," Yashima said clenching her fist.

"OK, I am just asking why you don't want to be separated from me?"Ben asked.

"It's because I love you,. You called me and triggered me, the moment we met I knew you are the one for me. My heart beats for you and only you. I want to stay with you forever and If you won't mind I wanna be...your wife." She replied with a blush and started fidgeting with her fingers.

Ben took a few steps back in a shock and pinched himself checking if all this is real or not, but it was real ,damn real and it was gonna take a time for him to get used to it.

"Um...Ben sama I am hungry," Yashima said with a pout and tugged his jacket.

Ben looked at her curled up face and sweat dropped anime style. "OK let's go and eat Tokyo's specialty, "He said with a smile and then both started walking.

During the walk at first Yashima walked behind him, then after some time started walking with him and bruised her fingers with Ben. Ben looked at her and saw a bright smile on her face. She was telling the absolute truth about loving him he can call it from her eyes. Even if he didn't feel same for her yet he couldn't hurt her so he let her cling upon him and smiled at her.

At the restaurant Ben was sure about one thing: Sekireis were BOTTOMLESS PITS .He never even imagined that a cute girl like Yashima would eat triple the food he can. He mentally thanked Mr Smoothies for giving him a part of their profit otherwise he would be in trouble.

"It was delicious Ben sama!" Yashima spoke satisfied with the food.

"Well I am glad you liked it," Ben said looking at the empty bowls.

"Um...Sorry Ben sama, we sekireis have high metabolism so we eat more but you won't have to worry about the price I have this," Yashima spoke with a smile and shown him a card.

Ben took the card from her hand and watched it with interest. It was a debit card with MBI deluxe written on it.

"This is the MBI deluxe card with unlimited balance. With it, you can buy anything just by using it," Yashima explained further.

Now this was another shock for Ben, It explained how much money MBI had. There were 108 sekireis, so there could be 108 cards like this. "HUH, why didn't the Plumbers noticed this man before?" Ben thought.

"He he thanks, but I have more than enough so I won't be needing it, "Ben replied with a smile.

"Um..as you wish Ben sama," Yashima spoke looking at the ground.

"Hey don't be sad. It's the rule I go by. Besides, you can help me out in other things, "Ben spoke and ruffed her hair.

"I will always do whatever I can to make you happy, Ben sama!"Yashima said putting his hand between her chest.

"Um...Yashima, people are looking so you gotta control yourself," Ben said with a blush.

Yashima nervously chuckled and mumbled an apology to Ben.

After all this mess our hero's day had gone in a flash and he made a mental note to talk with Cooper when he will return from the Plumber tech conference.

Then tired from his hectic day our hero slept on the couch, yes you are reading this correctly "COUCH", because Yashima explained to him that she have nowhere else to go , he is her ashikabi so she will stay with him. So as kind as he is he accepted(not to add cursing MBI and that mad man).Besides the couch was pretty comfortable so he slept while watching tv. But when he woke up he found some weight on his body as two soft "things "touched his chest.

Ben's eyes snapped open as he found Yashima was sleeping with him, not only that she cuddled him like a teddy-bear.

"Good morning Ben sama," Yashima woke up with a yawn.

"HUH? Yashima, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" Ben asked, a bit annoyed.

"I was feeling cold and you are very warm Ben sama, so I slept with you." Yashima spoke with a gentle smile.

"Let it go Ben ,"He said to himself and woke up.

Ben looked at the clock and noticed he had to go and see his college for the first time.

"Do you want me to make breakfast Ben sama?"Yashima asked.

"Oh yes, It'll be great. Thanks Yashima!"Ben replied with a smile.

Yashima chirped with happiness as she was able to help her ashikabi and rushed for the preparations. Ben rushed out of the bathroom after taking a bath because as usual he was late.

Yashima was a good cook, Ben admitted to himself and it was really embarrassing when she tried to feed him. It took a lot of willpower to stop before he would have choked up with food.

"Now Yashima, I have to go to college, see ya in the evening!"Ben said from the door.

"Can't I come with you?"Yashima spoke with a bit of hope.

"No you can't, but you have a lot of shopping to do, so go buy some nice clothes and don't forget the groceries ,"Ben said and then he left.

"Hai Ben sama, do you best and come home soon," Yashima yelled waving her hands.

At the gate of university Ben saw a man drown in thoughts,He was that much drown that he didn't even noticed the speeding truck. Ben dashed forward and tackled the man saving him from the truck.

"Hey dude are you OK?"Ben asked.

"Yes, Thanks, BEN 10. You are as legendary as they say, BEN 10,"He spoke with amusement.

"The one and only at your service," Ben smile offering his hand.

The youth took it and stood up "I...I am Minato Sahashi."

"Hmmm...Minato. I heard that name in "Naruto", anyways nice to meet you but are you worried about something?"Ben said looking at his face.

"Well...you see I failed the entrance exam twice, I am a total failure, man," Minato said looking at the ground.

"So what? It's not the end of the world buddy, there is always something you can do, cheer up and believe in yourself, "Ben spoke with a smile.

"Thanks Ben, but what is the world-famous hero doing here?"Minato spoke, having cheered up a bit after Ben's pep talk.

" Well your answer is I'm in college, I am a transfer student in Tokyo university first year "Ben spoke with a grin.

"Wow it's great to have you here."Minato spoke in awe.

"So dude how about a...HUH WHAT? "Ben looked at the sky as suddenly a girl fell on Minato like a rocket. Then a lightning blast came the girl grabbed Minato and dodged it and Ben moved to the other side.

"I am sure it involves the sekirei shit," Ben said to himself as he looked up and saw two girls probably twins flaring electricity.

"Give up No 88!"yelled a girl in S and M cloths.

"No! I won't fight because I have yet to find my Ashikabi!" Then she grabbed Minato and RAN AWAY with amazing speed.

"Poor guy don't know what he is getting into, "Ben said to himself as a shout broke him from his thoughts.

"Hey you, you are that guy's friend tell me where he went!"yelled Hikari flaring sparks.

"Now a day's people are so rude well Miss whoever you are , go to hell," Ben said with a smirk.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SHALL DIE NOW!"Hibiki yelled with a blind rage.

"Oh Yeah? Well I have one thing to say: It's hero time! " After declaring that Ben slammed the Ultimatrix.

"BEN 10? WHAT THE FUCK?BUT YOU ARE AS DEAD AS THE DODO!" Hikari yelled.

In a green flash **Big chill** appeared in his place. The twins fired electricity but Ben turned intangible and it went through his body.

"Why don't you two chill out?"Ben said and started flying around them and within a few seconds turned them in to a big icicle.

Then he transformed back and said to himself. "Well I wanted **Shocksquatch** but still it got the job done so that works too."

Suddenly he heard claps from behind and looked there was a masked man standing there.

"Good job Ben 10,"Homura spoke with an air of mystery.

"Who are you, their brother or something ?"Ben said ready to transform once again.

"He he .. don't associate me with them.I am a sekirei but I am not like those bitches. Still, you did a pretty nice job. I am a big fan of your work," Homura said.

"Hmm...thanks anyways. I have to go catch up with ya later and sent a message to Minaka that if he comes in front of me he consider all of his bones broken," Ben said with a grin.

"Same feeling here bro. So he included you in the S plan. Yashima is a lucky girl to find someone like you," Homura said with a chuckle.

"Damn.. I have classes to go to now. Anyway, nice to meet ya ,Give me a call if there are more bitches and bastards like them," Ben grinned and gave a two finger salute then he left.

"Interesting. Now at least I can relax a bit if there is a hero in town.I wonder what adventures you are going to have Ben 10? "Homura said to himself then he also left.

**So that's all for now guys,3rd chapter will take a bit time but I promise to upload it on next the way if anyone can help me with my harry potter story I would be ya next week Tennyson out**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a pretty good time for Ben .He was getting the hang of the paperwork and after finishing some very boring and annoying procedures he settled in the class. He chose Mass Communication and International Politics as his main sub, as he needs to know how to handle the "enemies" you can't go hero on. After getting his role number and class(also signing many autographs)he went to attend his first lecture in the Tokyo Science Center. He was technically the celebrity there but things were not as annoying as they were at he took his first round of the campus, he was pretty much impressed. The infrastructure was good and the premises covered a very large area. There were 3 major playgrounds that took a bit more money then he thought but he was feeling good here.

Then his phone rang for almost the twelfth time today. Ben flipped it open and it flashed the very same message. Ben got slightly frustrated and took the call with a sigh.

"Look Yashima, I know you care for me but you have no need to call me 6 TIMES ON EVERY HOUR."

"I am sorry Ben sama but I really miss you."

"STOP CALLING ME,I AM IN THE COLLEGE DAMN IT!"

"Sorry Ben sama...I...Won't...Bother you again," Yashima said in disappointment.

Now Ben was feeling like crap .He reminded himself that it is just her maniac programming that caused those aliens to desperately fall in love with the strange persons and he was the lucky guy.

"Look, I am sorry Yashima, my anger got better of me. How about I take you out somewhere to eat after I come home?"Ben said trying to make things better.

"You are so gentle Ben sama. I'd love to do anything together with you," Yashima chirped with joy.

"OK so be ready, I will pick you up from the house."

"As you wish Ben sama."

"And Yashima..."

"Yes?."

"DON'T CALL ME UNTIL THEN."

"Umm..Okay. Take care Ben sama."

With that the call was over ,Yashima was another new thing which came to Ben's life. She was a Sekirei who was bonded to him and there were 108 altogether. Ben wondered if there is one Ashikabi per one Sekirei or an Ashikabi can wing more Sekireis.

"NO. Handling one is more than enough for me, but I am worried about that Minato guy. I hope he is okay."

"Hey Ben, the lecture is about to begin!"

"Coming guys."

Well, Benjamin regretted not bunking with his new 'partner'. Having to sit though a very boring lecture which was on the history of politics the bell brought him to sleep. Finally he woke up from his semi nap and carried his bag over the shoulder and ran avoiding the things that would bore him to tears. Some things never change.

_"It wasn't so bad for the first day,_ "Ben mentally reminded himself as he stretched his arms and started on his way back. He was a bit tired from the college and his new sports car was coming in next week. Until then he was on his own transportation until then.

His phone rang once again.

"Hello, Ben here."

"Heya, Ben how's your day going so far?"

"Cooper ...is that you?"Ben recognized the voice.

"Yep. Who else? So what do ya need this time?"

"I am in a situation Cooper...regarding Hiroto Minaka."

"Hmm..The MBI. So can you spill the beans now?"

"I can't risk it on the phone Cooper."

"Okay. Ben I am on a tight schedule right now but I am coming on next month with every tiny bit of detail I can."

"Thanks dude."

"Benjamin...be careful. That Minaka guy is huge, not that I doubt you knew that, but he got connections and advanced tech."

"More than the Plumbers?"

"I can't tell that for sure, but maybe there were some notable incidents there."

"Okay Cooper, I will stay low until I can."

"Take care buddy, see you soon."

That information put Ben on alert. He knew he have to be careful around here. He still had connections in the Plumbers, but he is techilty "retired" after the demise of his Gram pa and focused his attention on the human problems around Earth. Ben helped them with major threats but he was disconnected with them officially. So he was on his own for now.

Ben looked at the sky and saw it was almost time. He started walking towards his walking for almost 30 minutes he reached his let out a sigh of relief and rang the bell only to be buried in Yashima's tight embrace.

"It's you Ben sama, I missed you so much!"

"Yashima...Can't breathe, "Ben mumbled.

Yashima released him and spoke shyly while looking at the ground ."I am sorry Ben sama ,I was so happy after seeing you."

"But I was just gone for few hours."

"It felt like...years."

"Ok, but I am here now, just let me take a we are going out."

"Thank you..Ben sama, for taking such good care of me," Yashima bowed with a blush on her face.

"Nope It's my duty, now just wait here, "Ben left to take a bath.

After removing his clothes ,he laid in the bath tub filled with warm water as it relaxed his muscles. He closed his eyes for it was his quality time and no one was going to disturb him.

Then he heard the slight voice and opened his froze at seeing who or what was in front of him.

"Yashima...What are you doing here?"

Yashima only in a white towel keep moving at him with a smile on her face.

Before he can even protest she grabbed him from behind ,his words died in his mouth as the two soft mounds pressed into his back.

"I want to wash your back Ben sama."

"But...But..."Ben's whole body blushed bright red.

"Do you realize how handsome you are? I will also give you a massage. "Her hands started roaming in to his back. Ben 's mind was in the gutter right now. This girl was literally throwing herself to him and it took almost all of his willpower to break her grip and stand up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE...LIKE ...THIS?"

"I just wanted to help you Ben sama," Yashima answered as she lowered her head.

"DON'T DO THIS AGAIN,I REPEAT DON'T EVER DO THINGS LIKE THIS AGAIN."

"I am sorry Ben sama...I am the most worthless sekirei ever...I...Don't ...Deserve ..you"The tears started dropping from her eyes and she ran out of the bathroom

Ben felt bad at seeing the girl was a bit harsh on his was just expressing her was him who was not ready a sigh the hero wrapped the towel around him and came out of the drying himself and putting some cloths Ben came out of the room only to find a sobbing Yashima on the sofa

Ben put a hand on her shoulder and she popped her head up,Then she wrapped her arms around him and started sobbing

"shush hey stop crying I am sorry okay"

"It's not you who should be sorry...It's me I always keep troubling you"

"Nope It's not like that,you just shock me pretty much every time"Ben chuckled

"It's your kindness,I am worth..."

"Don't ever speak like that ,you are strong,beautiful and very gorgeous"

"Then why..."

"Look,Yashima I am new to all this,I know you like me but I can't take your advantage"

"But I am your sekirei,you are my ...husband.I won't mind you"

"That's the problem right there,It's too quick for me."

"But I really love..."

"I know you do that's why I am taking you on a date right now"

"Really?"

"Yep,you are beautiful,strong and you really like me so who am I to denie your feelings but take things slow until the right time,I want the real thing to workout,ok"

"As you wish my Ben"Yashima giggle and gave him a pack

"Alright we are getting late so can you please put on some cloths and get ready"

"Coming in a minute Ben sama,wait for me"Yashima spoke in her usual cheery tone and went to change the cloths.

Yashima was very reluctant to put her hammer home but Ben convinced her that sekirei ,human or alien no one can defeat Ben 10.

She was gently holding Ben's hands which Ben didn't mind at wanted to get into a real relationship that why he wanted to take things slow with really needed a real girlfriend from quite a time and may be his wait was over in Tokyo.

Then the pair stopped at a posh restaurant.

The guard bowed and opened the door for owner himself came and welcomed the pair was not everyday a celebrity comes to the a very nice romantic dinner and chit chat the owner persuade the pair to dance at the our embarrassed hero was dragged by his busty sekirei on the dance else went quite well.

"That was so good thanks for everything Ben sama"Yashima said giving him a pack once again

"Okay I get it you can stop doing this"Ben said a bit embarrased

Yashima just giggled in the he put the hand in the pocket and found that his phone was missing

"What happened Ben sama"

"I forgot my I phone at the hotel"

"I will get it for you"Yashima was about to leave when Ben grabbed her hand

"Ben sama..."Yashima spoke shyly

"OK don't get any are bad guys out there also some more you stay at home and I will get the phone"

"But..."

"No but consider this an order"

"As you wish Ben sama but take care of your self"

And Ben started walking once again,It was probably a long way from his home and the taxis were not available at that time,And now he stopped using ultimatrix in silly matters .He growled once again and started walking

Then he stopped in the way and looked at a girl sitting on bench wearing the doctor's was bleeding,Ben saw this and quickly rushed there.

"Hey miss are you ok"

"No body want's me..."She looked up and Ben saw a crimson sekirei crest on her his ultimatrix glowed and scanned her at first.

"DNA damage detected want to reapair"

Ben's eyes widened and he pressed the dial of the green light came out of it and claimed a flash the crest on her forehead disappeared

"You...you fixed me.I can feel it you.I am Akitsu and you.."Akitsu said taking his hand in hers

"I am Ben Tennyson nice to..."Ben was cut off as Akitsu claimed her lips on his and Ben felt the warmness entering in his saw white icy wings emerging from her like He "screwed up"once again.

"I am number 7 Akitsu,I will always be yours and only yours"Akitsu said with a content smile on her face

Benjamin was too much shocked to say anything right now.

"Ben sama ..Ben sama..."

"WHAT?BUT HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?I ALREADY HAVE ONE SEKIREI"

"An ashikabi can have more than one sekirei,It's you who completed MBI threw me but please...accept me"she pleaded

"OK OK I get it,first wear this"Ben said with a grin an gave her his jacket

"Thank you Ashikabi sama...but"

"But what..."

"I am hungry"

Ben looked at the bag which contained the leftovers he parceled to him

"I thought it will help me tomorrow but you can have it"

"Thank you Ben sama you are too warm and nice"

Then Ben felt something coming and he grabbed Akitsu and stepped out of the was like a visible shockwave which he barely dodged

"Now who the hell are you?"Ben shouted

"I am no.43 Yomi,and step out of the way Ben can't stop us like last time this sekirei belongs to my master"

"I have one thing to say It's hero time" Ben tried to press the dial but a whip beat him into it

Ben yelled in pain and Akitsu covered him defensively

Ben saw he was surrounded by a man with sword came out and knocked out Akitsu

"Asshole why don't you stop hiding behind you sekireis and fight me"

"You punk we will kill you for insulting our ashikabi?"

"Mitsuki,Mitsuha,Yomi back down and let me treat my old friend but first Mutsu"

Mutsu noded and punched Ben in his stomuch. Ben yelled in an immense pain. But he stood up and dashed towards Mutsu but he stoppped him in midway . Then twisted his wrist and slammed him on the ground .Mutsu was unquestionably strong for Ben to take out in the human form. Every time he tried to press the dial of Ultimatrix Mutsu delivered a powerful punch on his abnomen

"Ahhh just let me go once you asshole"

"Thanks Mutsu you have no idea how much I am enjoying this"And the man came out of the shadows revealing a familiar figure

"Hello Tennyson,helpless princess like the old days"The figure smirked evilly

"Cash..."Ben's eyes widened in shock


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it has been a little bit long time. But what can I do? My first beta is kinda caught up so officially he can't beta read this story anymore and the latest one is going through some family troubles. But I am still publishing unbetaed version. It might cause you some head ache but don't kill me. He he. Anyways I will update once I get it betaed. Until then please bear me**

"Like they say Tennyson the world is so small" Cash chuckled

"Cash what is the meaning of ..." Before Ben can speak Cash punched him

"Do not open your mouth until I say Tennyson, I am the boss here"

"You are still going on that childish things, grow up Cash, Like JT did" Ben said and Cash kicked him once again

"Don't mention his name Tennyson, You have stripped me out of my only best friend, You made a joke out of me Tennyson. But now things are different. I became rich Tennyson. I have powerful friends now I am not going to let you make a fool of me again, never" Cash snapped

"What do you want to do this time Cash"

"I will win this game and settle my score with you for now and forever, I wanted to keep that one but since she is your doll I will dispose her, Then your other girl. And don't worry Tennyson I will keep you alive. Humiliated and beaten."

Ben broke out in laughter

"He he Tasting defeat has been too much for you Great Ben Tennyson, The hero, I thought better of you" Cash chuckled

"Well Cash I am a hero and heroes always have a trick under their sleeves" Ben grinned

"What? Oh...I am so scared of the great you" Cash chuckled

"He he . Code 005. Voice command activate"

"**Voice command initiate"**

"Transformation-; **Ultimate Shocksquatch**. Initiate"

"What? How is this possible..." Then a green flash covered Ben as the transformation took place. Then the yeti like alien with yellow and black fur stood there

"You know I feel sorry for you" Ben said to Mutsu

"Me too. I am sorry but you are on the wrong...Ahhhhh" Mutsu yelled in pain as the powerful charge hit him in his manhood. He bent down in pain.

"That's what I call a shocking experience " Ben smirked and kicked Mutsu once again, Then used powerful charge to sent him flying away in the air.

"Now It's your turn Mr Rich and powerful guy"

"No no , Yomi, Mitsuha, get him"

"Okay call your bodyguards at least they should know, who did they messed up with

"Not so fast Ben 10" Yomi tried to slash him but Ben caught her scythe in between and kicked her

"How about adding some current" Ben smirked and sent a powerful charge to her, Yomi yelled in immense pain and cursed him before going unconscious

"Now let's see how can you handle Our noritos" The whip wielding twins said as Cash kissed them turn by turn

"What hey do that on your home. Not on some public place"

"Ben sama you are Ben sama right" Akitsu said lowly and barely stood up

"Of course who else can change into alien, just sit and..." Then the two blurs slammed upon him. Delivering a powerful blow to him also sending him flying away

"Ben sama...You bitches I will not let you live" Akitsu said angrily as ice spikes began flowing around her, Then someone put a hand on her shoulder

"I must say that was impressive but not enough for a hero" Ben smirked. Looks like their norito was not enough for Ben 10

" Akitsu relax and keep the distance for some time, Let me show them their place Full power" Ben yelled as his started glowing yellow, in specific charges began flowing around him

"ATTACK" Ben sent a powerful shock wave containing electrical charge of 560 W, As his attack made contact one sekirei managed to pull away before taking much dangerous damage, Another one couldn't she was badly caught in charge. Burned, bruised and unconscious. Then her sekirei crest disappeared

"Whoa what happened just now" Ben asked

"Her sekirei crest disappeared, she couldn't take that much damage " Akitsu explained

"I never meant to murder her or anything like that, She was just following orders. I shouldn't have done that" Ben looked at the ground in shame

"Don't feel bad Ben Tennyson, you did a good job" A voice said. Ben turned around and saw Homura standing there

"She turned out to be useless one, looks like you have number on your side Tennyson. But It's not gonna make a big difference" Cash smirked and pointed at Mutsu who already stood up

"So you want to fight now" Ben said

"No, Not right now, You managed to do number on me, May be sometime later Ben 10. It would be interesting" Mutsu smirked

"WHAT? WHAT ARE..."

"Look around you have lost one sekirei, One is barely standing and one is barely conscious. And me I can't fight him right now with full power" Mutsu explained

"Looks like you were lucky this time Tennyson. But won't be next time" Cash said before Mutsu picked him up and they left. Yomi followed them carrying Mitsuha or Mitsuki whoever Ben couldn't tell.

"Looks like you two knew each other"

"We go back to old days, when I was in school" Ben said and he transformed back into his human form. The exhaustion took him and he fell on his knees. Akitsu dashed forward to him

"Ben sama are you okay?" Akitsu asked worryingly

"Well nothing like like that, sometimes this thing exhausts me" Ben said between his breaths

"Winging a scrapped number, Also fixing her damage, Impressive. You have handled the situation quite well. Hope to see you next time" Homura smiled under his mask

"Well well life is getting weirder now a days, Aktisu lets head back home" Ben said standing up. Azmuth added the healing function in the ultimatrix but It takes much energy. That's why Ben was worked out now

"I want to help, Let me carry you Ben sama" Akitsu picked him up

"Look I can walk ..."

"Put down BEN SAMA, right now" An angry voice said revealing Ben's hammer wielding sekirei

"So you are Ben sama's so called sekirei, Who left him alone against the attackers" Akitsu said in her usual tone and hugged Ben like a taddy bear

"What? Ben sa... Ben are you allright, You aren't hurt are you?" Yashima said as she rushed to him

"Akitsu let me breath. Yashima I am okay. Nothing more than a hero can handle" Ben chuckled

"Ben sama you should have let me come" Yashima said then Akitsu once again cuddled with Ben

"STOP DOING THIS. ONLY I CAN DO THAT " A tick mark appeared on Yashima as she pulled Ben

"Why not, I am his sekirei, " Akitsu said in her usual tone

"What? Why Ben sama ? Why ? Wasn't I enough for you?" Yashima yelled

"Look, I didn't intend to...but..."

"Don't be angry Yashima, Tennyson did the right thing" Homura said

"Ben sama fixed me, He accepted me, He also gave me food, He gave me purpose, I was a scrapped number, I couldn't have an ashikabi but Ben sama came and all things changed" Akitsu said hugging him more tightly

"Scrapped number. It means you are no 07 . But how is it possible?" Yashima's expression turned from anger to amusement

"My watch can repair DNA damage" Ben explained

"You did what my adjuster couldn't, Not only that after you fixed me I was drawn by your warmth and kindness. Its only because of you I can reach ascension. I will fight for you Ben sama. I don't know this emotions but I won't let anyone separate us" Akitsu said putting her hand on Ben's cheek

"So like they say about you, there is nothing impossible for you" Homura chuckled

"Tell me something I don't know Hehe, By the way is that possible to wing a sekirei without his/her concern" Ben asked

"Yes it is, Ben 10 that's why the ashikabis like cash are hunting sekireis, Cash Murray has gained so much power that he is called the Ashikabi of south. He controls the southern part of the city "

"The only guy that concerns me is that Mutsu, No body could have stood up after that beating. I think that I have caught him off guard otherwise things would have became dirty"

" You are sharper than you look Ben Tennyson. Anyways you did a fabulous job . Akitsu , Yashima you are lucky to have him as your ashikabi"

" Yes Ben sama is so amazing" Yashima latched upon him.

"I will take care of him better then you" Akitsu hugged him more tightly

" I think that there are something even heroes can't handle" Homura chuckled and left

Then suddenly a black car came. There was MBI written on it. The door opened and a young man with brown hairs came out of it . He was looking like a gentleman but Ben knew that appearance can be deceiving

Another door opened and a women with white hair in a pony came out. She had a sword behind her back. Ben saw her grinning a predatory grin. Yashima and Akitsu started shivering and covered him protectively. Ben also noticed their grip was tightening

" We will not let you hurt Ben sama. Black sekirei"

"Oh Don't disappoint me, I have heard so many things about the great Ben 10. I always wanted to have fun with him" Karasuba chuckled unsheathing

her sword

"That would be interesting but Karasuba sekireis are not allowed to fight against humans even if he is the Ben 10" Natsuo grinned

Karasuba put her sword back and said" The annoying rules, anyways I must say you handled your self well against Cash and the team. It didn't made me excited but It was so entertaining"

"She thinks it is entertaining to kill someone, kinda remind me of Khyber" Ben thought and replied with a grin " Thanks for the compliments, So may I know who you are"

"I am Natsuo Ichinomi. I work for the MBI and I am ashikabi of the disciplinary squad" Natsuo formally bowed

"I am no 04 Karasuba and for you information we are here to collect her" Karasuba grinned then picked up the unconscious girl and put her in the backseat of the car

"I am tempted to offer you to join us. But I know your stand on killings. Anyways You have left your phone on the hotel and this is from Hiroto Minaka" Natsuo gave him his phone than a gift box

"Hope to hear from you again hero. Let's go Natsuo"

"Coming. Ben Tennyson I would have loved to talk with you but I have work in office. See you next time Ben 10" Natsuo grinned and left in the car

Then the phone rang and flashed the unknown number. Ben had a very nice idea about who that person could be

"Hello Mr Minaka what can I do for you?"

"He he pretty right guess kid. You always cease to amaze me. Winging a scrapped sekirei and handling your self against an ex member of disciplinary squad not to forget a single number. Great job"

"Come to the point please"

"Oh Don't be like this Benjamin. Anyways I have sent you some cloths of No 07. Take care of her and don't go using your watch around, too much. Otherwise I have to think of something"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Goodbye Ben" The line was cut

"Senile old man I will definitely get back at him. I swear on my ultimatrix" Ben mumbled

"Ben sama are you all right? " Yashima put her hand on Ben's shoulder

"Ben sama" Akitsu said with concern

"So that Karasuba sounds like danger. and what was that disciplinary squad thing?"

"Ben sama. Disciplinary squad are the sekireis who makes sure that S plan goes the way it should be. Even if that needs executing and ruthless killing. Human or Sekirei. Karasuba is the black sekirei the current leader of them. she is very powerful Ben sama . Very dangerous and scary"

"Look I don't fear anything. If she will try to hurt you"

"Then you should run Ben sama. We prefer our death then yours" Yashima said

"She is right Ben sama. You have amazing powers and you have handled No 05 Mutsu pretty well. But I doubt that even you will stand against her. I am just telling the truth. I apologize if you feel offended" Akitsu lowered her head

"Don't feel bad. Why would I feel offended anyways" Ben chuckled

" Single numbers are more powerful than the others Ben sama. You should give yourself credit for defeating one and also winging one too"

"OK Ok Can we go home please I am tired now" Ben said with a yawn

"Hai Ben sama" Both of his sekireis said and latched on his arms. Ben silently hoped that Kevin or Gwen never find out about that. Then after a few minute walk they reached his duplex

Ben relaxed a bit , then changed his cloths. He told Yashima and Akitsu to share the other room. Akitsu didn't have any cloths but for the first time Hiroto Minaka gave Ben a useful gift. Her cloths. Otherwise well Ben can't handle the Yashima situation again

When he was laying on his bad . Laying not sleeping someone knocked his door

"Come in" Ben said

"Sorry for disturbing you Ben sama but can we talk?" Yashima's head popped out

"Why not? Come in" Ben said

"I want you to...promise me something" Yashima said fidgeting with her fingers

"Well I will if that's something with in my reach"

"You won't ignore me for more powerful sekireis. I know you will have more sekireis in future but promise me you will never start ignoring me"

"Wait are you jealous?"

"Um...Yes. But I know you must have more powerful sekireis than me. I know I am weak and you won't be able too..."

"Cut out this crap Yashima. I give you my word. Don't worry I will never let anyone hurt you. Not even MBI"

"Ben sama..." Yashima jumped on him and kissed him on his lips. The glowing white wings came out of her back. Then the door opened once again revealing his latest sekirei

"Are you trying to be intimate with Ben sama? Ben sama let me have my turn too " Akitsu jumped on the bed

In the end, Even the wielder of ultimatrix was forced to sleep in his bed cuddled like a teddy bear. They wore him down and had their way

So guys this is it. Now I am kinda confused . Who should be Ben's next sekireis

**Tsukiumi = It's always fun watching her**

**Kazehana = Well what can I say . She is one of my favorites**

**Homura= Ben will surely go way big on me. What do you say?**

**Karasuba= Total chaos. Even Ben 10 can't handle her**

**Uzume = I always felt sorry for her.**

**Miya= Can't happen in near future. would take a lot of build up for the relationship to even take place**

**Until then Ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight hit our hero's face. Ben yawned and **tried** to get up. I emphasize on tried because he tried but he couldn't.

Ben's eyes snapped open and he pulled his sheet. His eyes were snapped open and he yelled in shock. Yashima and Akitsu woke up and let Ben go of their death grip

"Good morning Ben sama" Yashima giggled and kissed his cheek

"WHAT..." Before Ben could say anything Akitsu's lip claimed his. It was a short and sweet kiss

"Morning" Akitsu pulled back with a giggle.

"OH HOW DARE YOU?" Yashima snapped and pulled out her hammer from behind.

"Do you really want to fight?" Akitsu jumped and icicles started flowing around her

"STOP IT YOU TWO" Ben yelled. Both of them stopped in their track and looked at Ben.

"Now can you explain what were you two doing in my bed?" Ben asked in a strict tone

"Um...I was...feeling cold at night so..." Yashima fidgeted with her fingers

"And you I think you don't feel any cold" Ben said and looked over Akitsu

"I wanted to cuddle with you" Akitsu looked over ground with blush on her cheeks

"OK, OK, I get it. So can I GET SOME QUALITY TIME PLEASE" Ben said. Both of the girls felt his penetrating glare and left the room

"Why me? Why me of all people?" Ben mumbled and dashed in his bathroom. He washed his face and started brushing his teeth. He looked in the mirror and said to himself " _They really looked hot in their kimono and their..."_

"Come on Ben control yourself you are not a pervert" Ben splashed the water on his face vigorously. He snapped out of his earlier thoughts and prayed to god that no more sekireis now, two are already more than he can handle.

After taking a shower and putting up some cloths Ben went downstairs at the dinner table and picked up the news paper then started reading it. Like everyday he took out a glass and poured some orange juice in it.

"Good morning Ben sama" Yashima greeted jovially

"Good morning master" Akitsu hugged him from behind

"Leave Ben sama alone" Yashima snapped and tugged on Ben's right arm. Akitsu pulled Ben towards him and the game of tug began.

"GIRLS I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. CAN ANYONE GET SOME FOOD FOR ME? PLEASE" Ben yelled

"Hai Ben sama" Akitsu ran into the kitchen

"I can bring food better than that icy bitch Ben sama" Yashima angrily pouted and dashed in the kitchen

"I have fought aliens, warlocks and every worst kind of monsters but this... Oh why me? Why me? of all people now" Ben mumbled

**30 minutes later**

_"I would have been surely in trouble if I wasn't Ben 10" _Ben said to himself and brushed the sweat on his forehead. He can still remember the sparks between Yashima and Akitsu. When both of them brought up food a tugging game and a vicious cat fight was sure to happen but Ben pressed the dial of ultimatrix turned into **Upchuck**. TA DA Situation solved

"AH I am late once again but it doesn't matter anyways I was going to skip that lecture" Ben yawned and stretched his muscles. Then he looked on the other side of the road and he saw a familiar face. Guess who?

Ben thought for a second then he crossed the road and dashed towards that man.

"Minato Sahashi right?" Ben said as he tapped his shoulder

"Yeah, Oh...BEN TENNYSON ITS YOU" Minato said as he turned around and looked at Ben

"At your service. How are you doing?" Ben chuckled and extended his hand

Minato shook his hand and said with a smile " Well nothing more just getting some supplies from the supermarket"

"Well Minato the girl...she didn't kissed you right and don't tell me the light feathers"

"Yes she did but how do you know all that?" Minato exclaimed

"Don't ask me...I've got double than your problem" Ben sheepishly chuckled

"Do you know more about this sekirei thing? You are a superhero right. You should know something" Minato said

"I am a bit short on my resources now but still I have got may contacts. I've told my friend to look into this matter. He can surely come up with something useful" Ben said with a smile

"Thanks Ben" Minato said

"Oh don't worry , We can discuss this matter over a smoothie" Ben offered

"I am sorry..."

"Come on buddy. My treat " Ben insisted

"Alright then at least I can tell my friends that I took a smoothie with Ben 10 " Minato chuckled nervously

"That's the spirit. Let's go then" Ben said jovially and started walking towards supermarket. Outside, he saw two familiar faces

"Huh, What are you guys doing here?" Ben yelled in shock as he saw the thunder twins in their Wackdoanald's uniform.

"Ben 10. This is a small world isn't it" Hikari smirked as her hand sparkled. Minato cowered in fear and hid behind Ben. Ben grinned with self confidence and said " You really forgot your last fight with..."

Before he can finish two lightning bolts slammed upon him. Ben yelled in pain and he was slammed upon a car.

"Now the hero is gone, Tell me where the girl is?" Hibiki grabbed Minato by his collar and threatened him. At the right time Musubi decided to arrive and asked in her usual cheery tone " Minato sama I forgot what you want to eat"

"Run Musubi" Minato yelled

"You look pitiful like yesterday as well" Hikari smirked and both the sisters fired powerful electric bolts towards Musubi. But they didn't made contact.

A creature made of pink stones stood in their way and absorbed the electric bolts. Yes your guess is correct. It is **Chromastone**

"Did you really think taking me out is that easy" Ben grinned and glowed with the energy. He formed a large rainbow colored energy ball and fired it straight at the twins

"Look's like that's gonna hurt" Hibiki said

"Shut up" Hikari snapped as the ball slammed upon them. Both of them were thrown on a wall with a powerful thrust

"I saw that on tv but seeing you doing that WOW. That was awesome" Minato said as Musubi helped him getting up

"Well I aim to please" Ben said in a deep voice and pressed the dial on his chest. In a green flash he reverted back into his human form

"Oh now I recognize you. You are the famous Ben 10 san . Thank you for saving me and Minato sama" Musubi bowed at him

Ben whistled playfully and said with a wince " So Minato this is your "Girl friend" "

"She is Musubi Ben my...well you understand now" Minato grinned sheepishly

"Oh...I understand that very very much properly" Ben sweat dropped . Then suddenly his phone rang. Ben took out his phone and saw the number.

"_It's my land lord but why is he calling me now?" _Ben thought and picked up his phone.

"Hello...Ben"

"Hello Mr Higurashi how are you?"

"Can...you come to my office?"

"Okay why not? where and when?"

"In 15 minutes"

"15 minutes but I..."

"I am sorry Ben but...its really important"

"Alright then send me your address. I will come in 12 minutes"

"Thanks Ben"

As the call ended within just a second Ben received the sms .

"Hey Minato an important thing came up so I have to go now but note my number in case you need some help and may be we can hang out some times" Ben said with a grin and gave his number t

"You have two..."

"Well I do and can't say may be you will have some more too" Ben chuckled

"Yay Minato sama will surely have more..."

Minato covered her mouth before she can speak anything then said with a nervous smile " Well I pray that won't happen. Good bye Ben. It was an honor meeting you"

"Oh don't flatter me. Any ways sayonara" Ben grinned and left after a two finger salute.

Ben walked a bit then took a taxi . After a 7 minute drive Ben reached the destination. The taxi stopped near a huge corporate building

"We arrived at the destination sir" Driver said with a smile and opened the door

"Thanks, and your rent... " Ben said

"Who am I to take rent from the Ben 10? You stopped a plane crash in Japan last year remember?"

"Plane crash...Oh yeah I remember"

"The plane was about to fall on an apartment where I lived at that. You not only saved the lives of the people who were on the plane but who lived at the apartment too. I don't know if anybody says that to you or not but you are doing a very good job. Keep it up"

Ben felt a hint of pride and satisfaction. He smiled and extended his hand " Thanks I sure will"

"So I will be seeing you in this more often from now" The driver said as he shook his hand

"Yep ... you sure will" Ben said with a grin. After a last handshake and an autograph the driver left. From some time people started acknowledging his work more than they used to. But in a way after going through all this mess our hero at least deserved this

"Alright now at the 12th floor right" Ben read the address one more time and entered in the corporate building. After going though the escalators Ben reached Hayate's office finally. Ben went on the reception where the secretory recognized me

"Oh Mr..Benjamin Tennyson. You are really here. Please go inside. Mr Higurashi is waiting for you" Secretory said with a smile

"Thanks" Ben nodded and opened the door. Then he went in and his eyes went wide at what he saw

"Hello Tennyson"

"CASH, Mr Higurashi what is he doing here?" Ben snapped

"I am sorry Ben. Actually...he...is ...my boss" Hayate said in a low tone

"He is correct Ben I have took over this company and my first decision is throw you out of my company's house" Cash said with a smirk

"You can't do that, I have signed the contract of a year" Ben slammed his hands on the desk

"I absolutely can Ben Tennyson. Mutsu give him the suitcase" Cash said and Mutsu gave the suitcase to Ben

"As per the condition this the rent of 10 months which I have paid to you. You have three days to leave my property" Cash said

"Alright then I will find some other house Cash. I can find a place to live easily but the question is why are you doing this? " Ben asked

"Don't be so overconfident Ben Tennyson. This is my city and I will see how you and your two dolls find a place to live. Best of luck for that Mr. Hero"

"If this is about..."

"This isn't about the game. This is about the competition between you and me . You think you are a big hero so every thing revolves around you now. You will soon find out the reality. Hero? Huh A hero who couldn't save his own grampa"

"CASH" Ben yelled and grabbed him by his collar

"Calm down Tennyson. No matter how much you want to finish it you can't do it . I know that" Cash grinned

Ben left his collar and slammed his fist on the table then said " Okay then if this is a game I can't tell about the others but I am surely going to beat you"

"Oh...I am so scared. The great Ben Tennyson is after me. Huh leave it. With or without your gizmo you were a loser, You are a loser and you will always be a loser. That's why Julie left you" Cash mimicked

"We will see that Cash Murray. we will surely see that" Ben gritted his teeth then slammed the office door and went out of the office. After almost two hours of this incident Ben began his the living place hunt. He met many agents and went through many places in last two days but all was in vain. People openly welcomed him and greeted him but they didn't have a place for him

It was like his name was black listed all along the Tokyo. Despite giving the money nobody was offering him a place. Did Cash really became that much big in a short time?

Cash Murray, Ben's childhood nemesis and bully. Unlike his partner JT who grew up from his childishness and became responsible he never grew up. There was a accident, a very horrible accident and Cash's parents died in that accident. Cash found another reason for hating Ben more. He accused Ben that he purposely didn't save them . The truth was that Ben reached the spot but it was very late and in the end Ben was a human, He couldn't be at all places. Cash gained a very huge insurance from this accident then after that he vanished . Some said he inherited a lot of property from his maternal uncle who lived in Japan or he joined the under world or like that. Now after two years Cash Murray was against Ben in this sekirei plan and he had transformed from annoying to dangerous.

"Look sir...I can pay..."

"We are sorry Ben Tennyson but we don't have the..."

Ben cut the call of and threw his phone on the couch.

"Damn I am not getting a single damn place to live. I have saved the universe but nobody have a place for ME" Ben yelled

"Calm down Ben sama" Yashima comforted him

"Here take your milkshake" Akitsu gave her special milkshake to Ben

"Thanks guys..." Ben took a sip and said" Look I am sorry girls. Its my fault..."

"It isn't your fault Ben sama. That horrible Ashikabi Cash is just trying harass you because he can't defeat you in a battle" Yashima cheered him

"Do you want me to...do something to him?" An ice kunai appeared in Akitsu's hand

"No than there would be no difference between me and him. Let me try for a last time. We still have 24 hours left" Ben put her hand on Akitsu's shoulder

"Ben sama..."

"Well I am Ben 10 of all people I will find a way out, I always have and I always will" Ben grinned and after waving good bye to his sekireis Ben left for his house hunt once again

When Ben was walking around He saw a lady in a miko like get up was crossing the road. Just then a speeding truck broke a signal and was dashing towards the road. But somehow the lady wasn't paying any attention.

"I don't have time to transform I have to do it my self" Ben said to himself and dashed towards road. He managed to put the lady away from the harm but in this process his hand and shoulder was injured.

Ben groaned in pain and barely stood up then he snapped" Hey Miss are you alright? Weren't you paying attention to the traffic"

"Oh I am sorry...Look at your hand it's bleeding and your shoulder is hurt too" The lady said

"Don't worry I've had worse. I will go to some doctor first. Take care of yourself" Ben grinned and started limping

"Look you are really injured because you tried to save me. I am in your debt. We can treat you wounds at my home which is nearby"

Umm...Okay. If that's what you wish I don't mind by the way the name is Ben Tennyson mam" Ben said with a smile

"You mean to say the world famous Ben Tennyson"

"Yeah the one and only" Ben chuckled

"Thanks for saving me Ben san. I am Miya Asama" Miya said with a giggle

**So guys here is the meeting between Miya and Ben. I hope you liked this chapter. I am having Beta troubles from some time. since my Beta has stopped responding to me. I hope he will be in work soon. Since Uzume can't be Ben's sekirei. We can move forward to some others**

**Tsukiumi**

**Homura**

**Kazehana **

**I am considering Karasuba but how to make her Ben's sekirei. Besides Ben is a hero while Karasuba wants to destroy the world**

**So guys if you are guessing that Ben is coming at Maisan Izumo. Well it's true. He is coming to Maisan Izumo. The timeline is after Minato winged Matsu so next time be ready for the action packed episode of wagtail of 10 **


	6. Chapter 6

** I changed a few things. I hope you like it**

"Ah that's so bad. Anyways you can stay here if you want." Miya said

"May be I am in a tight position but that doesn't mean I will take favors from you" Ben denied

"OH MY GOSH ITS THE BEN 10 " Ben popped up his head and looked over a brown haired girl who squealed at him but the problem what she was wearing or not wearing

"Umm...That would be me" Ben nervously chuckled

"Minato- sama look Ben san is here. Hello Ben san " Musubi greeted. Ben saw the familiar faces of Minato and Musubi but there were some new additions. A red haired busty girl who was wearing glasses. Another little blonde girl

"The world is really a small place" Ben chuckled as he stood up

"Yeah, How are you doing Ben san?" Minato chuckled nervously

"Do you really know the Ben Tennyson?" Uzume exclaimed

"Well we have met each other in several situations" Ben grinned

"So it won't be a big problem , You can stay here like Minato does like a tenant. All of them are tenants here" Miya explained

"Well Alright then, So shall we discuss about the rent then?" Ben asked

"It's 50000 yen but the food charges are involved" Miya said with a smile

"Umm….A bit costly but I can manage it. You will accept credit cards or I will have to make some other arrangements" Ben said

"Anything except the MBI card" Miya giggled

"I don't use it anyways. But there will be some other members who live with me" Ben said

"Friends?" Miya narrowed her eyes

"Yeah close friends" Ben deadpanned. Minato gave him a sympathetic look. Miya continued with a smile " Well its not everyday Ben 10 comes our home so just bring them here I won't mind. Besides you have saved my life today. I am in your debt"

"Thank you very very much. You have saved me from a huge trouble" Ben said with relief

"No need to. You can move in any time you want" Miya said

"So Minato why don't you introduce me to your new friends?" Ben said with a grin

"Sure…..why not. You have already met Musubi right. This is Kusano. Kuu say hi to Ben"

The little girl shyly came behind Minato's back and said hi. Ben bended on her height and ruffed her hair

"I am Matsu. Never expected to see you here" Matsu said with a giggle

"Ah, Bro you are forgetting me?" Uzume said with a pout

"This is Uzume san" Minato said with a sigh

"Nice to meet you all. So you are the only boy here Minato" Ben said with a grin

"Nope he is the second including me" Ben turned around and saw a grey haired man coming towards him

"Umm…..have we met somewhere?" Ben asked

"Well may be may be not. But I sure know who you are , Ben 10. It's a pleasure to meet you in person" Homura chuckled and extended his hand

"Same here. You are….."

"I am Kagari and let me tell you I am a big fan of yours" Homura said with a grin

"Well nice to meet you all. I should go now and pack my bags. I don't have much time left now" Ben grinned and pressed the dial. Within a green flash **Fasttrack **stood in his place.

"See ya then" And in a blur Ben left

"Wow so that was the Ben Tennyson. I never saw any one doing things like that before" Matsu exclaimed

"Yeah…..the Ben 10" Minato said as he remembered how he first met the world famous hero.

Well, So finally Ben's accommodation problems was solved. That was the day Ben Tennyson came to the Maisan Izumo. Actually Ben Tennyson and his sekireis came to Maisan Izumo and Minato found out that even superheroes are not different in girl troubles. The different thing was that Ben Tennyson would be able to slip away from the quarrels and tight situations with ease. Thanks to his watch

Anyways let's see what our hero is doing now

"Darkstar had escaped. But how?" Ben panicked

"Look Ben don't panic. We will catch him soon " Cooper tried to calm him down

"That guy is dangerous Cooper. You know that and if I know him better. He will start his Ben hunt soon. " Ben said

"Yeah last time you and Rook totally kicked his ass. Don't worry buddy you are the Ben 10. I doubt he can defeat you now" Cooper chuckled

"I hope so. Any info on MBI" Ben asked hopefully

"Not much buddy. I am having a terrible work overload now. But I am coming to Tokyo next month so don't worry" Cooper assured him

"Alright buddy. Take care of yourself" Ben said

"Yeah you too buddy" Cooper said with concern and cut the connection

"_Darkstar what are you up to now?" _Ben said to himself. Then he went downstairs for the breakfast.

"Good morning Ben sama " Yashima chirped. Well thanks to Miya's scare tactics his sekireis didn't try to sleep with him but they did found a way to his room at the late night. Ben was lucky that he had forms like **Amphibian **and **Ghostfreak**. Otherwise he too would be facing punishments for improper acts like Minato was.

"Good morning Ben sama" Akitsu greeted inside the kitchen

"God morning guys. By the way where is Minato and Kagari?" Ben asked

"Kagari does a night shift so he probably sleeps till the afternoon. And bro left for his job by the way thanks for those photos and all that stuff. My friend really liked that" Uzume replied with a smile

"No need to. Hey Akitsu can I get a coffee?" Ben yelled

"As you wish Ben sama" Akitsu replied

"Damn head ache. You know what. I was having a weird dream that a hot shot blonde girl was threatening me. ME of all people?" Ben said with a yawn

"The girl with a long blonde hair, Blue eyes , black dress with a white under dress" Akitsu said as she gave a cup of coffee to Ben

"Yeah like that. How did you know?" Ben exclaimed

"That's no 09 Tsukiumi. She hates Ashikabis and I think she is reacting to you. That means she is very angry now" Akitsu said

"Oh wait a sec ANGRY? " Ben asked

"She doesn't like ashikabis so she will try to kill you. But I won't let it happen because before she can even touch you I will freeze every single drop of blood in her body" Akitsu snapped angrily

"I will squash her like a bug" Yashima slammed her fist

"Look girls no need for violence. I doubt she would be able to match me anyways" Ben said with a grin

"Ben sama I know you are powerful but keep your guard on because she is a single number like me " Akitsu warned him

"I sure will don't worry about me OK. OH look at the clock. I am late again. I should go now. Good bye Yashima, Akitsu" Ben suddenly stood up and started running

"COME BACK SOON BEN SAMA" Yashima and Akitsu yelled simultaneously

"Looks like he is in hurry" Miya giggled

"Umm he always is" Yashima replied with a giggle

When Ben was walking on his way suddenly something or someone fall upon him. Before he can react the weight removed itself

"Ouch..ouch hey at least apologize" Ben groaned in pain as he stood up slowly

"Why would I apologize to you monkey? You….."

"Hey I saw you somewhere"

"I was waiting for this moment" Tsukiumi smirked and fired a jet of water at him which Ben effortlessly dodged

"HEY STOP IT" Ben yelled and Tsukiumi stopped in the midway and smirked " Are thou scared now monkey?"

"First things first my name is not monkey . It i N. Remember that. Second I can easily wipe out the floor with you and third I don't want to wing you so mind your own business and don't harass me" Ben snapped

"MONKE…..WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU DON'T WANT TO…"

"Yeah. Now go on you way and let me go on mine" Ben sighed and started walking

"YEAH RUN THOU MONKEY" Tsukiumi yelled but she didn't felt any satisfaction or pleasure from that. Actually she felt a pang of pain and rejection

_"Why am I feeling sad now?" _Tsukuimi wondered

"Hello Miss" A voice said. Tsukiumi turned around and saw a golden haired boy " Looks like you want to hit Ben Tennyson badly"

"Ben Tennyson?"

"The so called hero. The one who helps people . blah blah. The one you just met a while ago. If you can help me then I can surely make that bastard pay"

"What is thee problem with him? And why should I help thou anyways. Thou should settle thy own scores thyself " Tsukiumi turned around and was about to go then …

"Not so easy" Darkstar smirked as he caught Tsukuimi and started draining energy from her

"This is so tasty. But not as much like little Ben and Gwen" Darkstar smirked

"As I expected you had arrived here" A voice said from behind

"Benjamin Tennyson" Darkstar chuckled

"Leave her out of it bastard. This is between you and me" Ben snapped

"Ah ah honor. I like it little Ben . Then be it" Darkstar threw Tsukiumi on the wall and tried to trap Ben but Ben jumped out of the way and pressed the dial of the ultimatrix

"Now let's finish this ASS HOLE"** Diamondhead** yelled as he dashed towards Darkstar

"I have sucked a lot of energy now. It won't be easy for you little Ben" Darkstar smirked as he kicked Ben from behind.

Ben was slammed on the wall but he stood up and dashed towards him once again

Tsukiumi opened her eyes slowly and saw the same man she attacked without any reason fighting for saving her

_"What is this man? and why is he trying to protect me even if I tried to kill him why?..."  
_Tsukiumi wondered

"Take that ASSHOLE" Ben panted and fell on his knee. The work was tough but it was done. Darkstar was caught in a diamond prison. Suddenly his symbol turned red

"OH crap. He absorbed too much of my energy " Ben reverted back to his human form and fell on the ground . He panted a bit then he stood up slowly

"Oh it looks like we meet again Ben Tennyson" A familiar voice echoed. Ben turned around and saw the silvery haired sekirei with emotion less steel gray eyes

"You. You are Cash's sekirei . Why are you here?" Ben snapped

"I am here for her Ben Tennyson. The regular job. Cash-sama wants to have as many sekireis he can and no 09 is a good one for his collection." Mutsu chuckled

"As if I am going to let that happen" Ben snarled and reached his ultimatrix but before he can do anything a whip slammed on his chest

"AHH" Ben cried in pain as he was slammed on a wall and he was knocked out.

"Mitsuha I told you to wait" Mutsu groaned

"Mutsu he killed my sister. I will kill him" Mitsuha yelled with rage

Tsukiumi didn't wait any longer after hearing this. She dashed towards unconscious Ben and stood between him and Mutsu

"I may not like him much more " Tsukiumi growled as she looked at Ben then her gaze softened " But he fought to protect me and I will do the same for him"

"Hmm...interesting It seems that you are developing a soft spot for him " Mutsu chuckled

"It's none of thee concern" Tsukiumi yelled as her face turned red due to embarrassment.

"Why you want to put up a fight? I have a job to do and I will deliver you to Cash-sama that's for sure" Mutsu said

"Never. I will never allow a monkey to violate me. NEVER EVER" Tsukiumi yelled with rage and clenched her fists

"Mitsuha Himeko you go first. I will keep an eye on the Tennyson in case he wakes up" Mutsu said with a yawn

Mitsuha and Himeko dashed towards Tsukiumi with a battle cry. Tsukiumi was not on her best yet but she really came close to knock Mitsuha out with her water celebration attack while Himeko was on the receiving end of her water hose enough times that she looked completely bedraggled

"It looks like I have to do the job my self" Mutsu yawned and jumped in front of Tsukiumi when she was on the height of her victory.

"I hope you are ready No 09" Mutsu grinned and then the things changed

Tsukiumi glared at the Sekirei with the sword. He just appeared on the cusp of her victory and taken it away from her. His skills with the blade were more than a match for her talent at manipulating water. Everything she threw at him, he cut through with his sword. Nothing she did had been able to even touch him, and when he had finally began fighting back, Tsukiumi began to realize why.

That man was better than her, stronger than her; he wasn't just a single digit, but one of the original five.

Number zero five, Mutsu, to be exact.

"Are you giving up now?" Mutsu groaned

Tsukiumi was breathing very heavily. Numerous cuts and wounds appeared on her body. her clothing was frayed and tattered, Blood dripped from her shoulders . Pride aside, even she knew that she wasn't strong enough to defeat someone of that caliber just yet but she wasn't going to give up never ever

"I would rather die" Tsukiumi muttered

"Hey ASSHOLE" A familiar voice perked Mutsu's ears and he turned around

"Why don't you pick up someone on your own size?" Mutsu smirked at seeing this. It looked like Benjamin Tennyson had woke up

"I don't need your..." Before Tsukiumi can complete Ben interrupted her " As a hero its my duty and privilege that I can kick asses of jerks like him"

"Oh and I wanted a rematch with you so much too Ben 10" Mutsu smirked

"Your wish is granted. But let me warn you don't go to complain your so called boss when I kick your ass. IT'S HERO TIME" Ben yelled and a green flash engulfed the area

**Technically I think this is a better situation. Anyways Ben vs Mutsu is coming in next chapter. Which alien I should use? give me ideas**

**and please please review . Your reviews always push me to update early**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, **

**This is rangertennyson005 here. I am very sad to inform you that this story is almost getting nowhere. I am kinda feeling that I have reached the dead end. But this is my first story and all that so I will leave it as it is. May be after some time some idea will flash in my mind and I will continue that. Anyways It's not the reason I am here. I have two things in my mind. First is using Ben instead of Minato so I don't have to worry about a lot of things like which sekirei Ben should wing or not. The second is using both Ben and Minato and Uzume becomes Ben's first sekirei. I will think about the other members of harem later but I have Kazehana, Kaho, Yashima and Akitsu in mind . The story will be a slightly slow paced Harem . This might be difficult but still it sounds interesting. I am asking for opinions. So tell me what ya think ?. BTW If anyone is willing to take up the job of Beta for my new story I would be grateful**

**So use your fingers and Pm me or Review **


End file.
